The Mini Adventures of Maxine and Butch
by Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Summary: He didn't want to admit that she had grown on him. A small collection of short stories about F!LW and Butch. Rated T for now.


**So I've had a bad case of writer's block and I decided to write this little story to help get "unblocked" so yeah. XD It's nothing fancy, just a little story that was on my mind. I have to admit, when I first started playing Fallout 3, I really hated the F!LW/Butch pairing. IDK why lol maybe because he stole my sweet-roll and tried to beat me up in high school. There's not a real specific plot, just a collection of adventures between LW and Butch and how it brings them closer.**

**The chapter title is named after the Fats Domino song "I'm Walkin'"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fallout. Just Maxine. **

I'm Walkin'

He never thought he would see her again; especially out in the middle of nowhere. It had been a year since he saw Maxine in the Muddy Rutter. She had asked if she could join his gang. He laughed at her and said he didn't want a goody two shoes cramping his style.

But she's was there, standing in front of a billboard sign talking to two super mutants with that mutt of hers. Two mutants! Was she crazy?! Okay, he didn't need to ask himself that. Of course she was. This was the girl who walked into the radioactive rotunda to start a water purifier. Hell, he was surprised she didn't become a ghoul.

He reached for his 10mm; ready to blow away any muties that charged him. He watched her talk with the Frankenstiens a little longer before he noticed she was wearing his Tunnel Snakes jacket. Aw, Maxine still wanted to be in his gang. How cute.

Then one of the mutants grabbed Maxine, lifted her, and started squeezing her.

"Put me down!" She squealed.

Butch reached for his gun and aimed at the one holding her. One shot… or maybe twenty, but either way it was going down.

"Put her down freak!" Butch yelled, making everyone turn their attention on him.

The mutant dropped Maxine and started backing away.

"Butch?" She asked, astonished that he would be here.

She looked over at Uncle Leo who was ready to run. She took his hand trying to calm him. "It's okay, Leo, Butch is just a wandering idiot. He doesn't mean any harm." She glared at the Tunnel Snakes leader. "Do you, Butch?"

For a split second, he wanted to punch her in the face; then remembered who she was in company with.

"I thought they were gonna kill you." He confessed.

"Fawkes and Uncle Leo are friendly. They're not like the other super mutants."

"I can assure you, we don't mean you any harm. We just want to live our lives in peace." Fawkes finally spoke up.

He gave the mutants another hard look. He didn't trust them.

"Fawkes and Leo are the only two mutants who tried to stand up to their brethren." Maxine continued explaining. He didn't know why she kept talking, he wasn't really listing anymore.

"I'm sorry, Little Sister, I must be on my way." Uncle Leo's booming voice got Butch's attention.

"Oh… okay then. Good bye, Leo." Maxine said, hugging the mutant.

"Farewell my friend." Fawkes said.

Dogmeat let out a bark.

Leo turned and left. Maxine watched disappear down the road before turning her attention to her companions.

"Thanks a lot, Butch, you hurt his feelings!" Maxine snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I see a super mutant grab you, I'll just let it kill you instead." Butch retorted.

"It's good to see you too. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"No one wanted to join the Tunnel Snakes in Rivet City so I left."

_Can you blame them?_ She thought.

"Well you're more than welcome to join us if you want. Maybe you can find some recruits in the towns we pass through." Maxine offered; Then added, "Just try not to point a gun at any of my friends in the future."

Butch placed a cigarette in his mouth, lit up, and took a long drag before answering her. "No thanks, Nosebleed, I can handle myself."

Maxine exchanged glances with Fawkes and shrugged.

"Suit yourself, Butchie. C'mon Dogmeat."

The dog let out another bark and licked Butch's hand as if saying: _Come on, you know you want to! _

"I guess we'll see you later." Maxine said.

"Yeah. Catch ya later, Nosebleed."

As he watched them go, he couldn't help but think about how great her ass looked in tight leather armor. He didn't know why he said no. The truth was, he did want to go with her. He missed her, even if she was a goody two shoes who would cramp his style, bitch about his smoking and drinking habits, and listen to that annoying music on her pip-boy.

_Admit it, you like her._

"No I don't!"

_Yes you do…_

"No."

_Yep…_

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked the dirt. Fuck it.

"Hey! Wait up, Nosebleed!" He called before running after her.

She couldn't help but smile. Of course he'd follow.

**Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. :)**


End file.
